


I'll Go There, I'll Stay

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, s18e7, s18e7 episode tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Rafael's reaction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm catching up on s18, and ep7 hit me hard especially the end. decided we needed a barisi add-on. enjoy!

Rafael’s hands are eager on his face, but gentle. Fingertips rough with callouses from many a paper, many a case well-handled, they stroke his cheekbones and his lips. His fingers never stop moving but they barely skirt Sonny’s skin—again, eager, but ever so gentle. Similarly, the hushed words spoken under his breath hit Sonny’s chin like a timid wind. They’re rapid fire, Spanish too quick for Sonny to follow, barely loud enough to even exist in the air around them. They—like Rafael’s touch—warm Sonny to his core.

A careful tug has Sonny bending his knees and dipping his head toward his lover. He’s startled, a bit, when Rafael’s dry lips touch his forehead, but he doesn’t let the surprise show. Instead, he relishes in the comfort. It’s so different from the cool barrel of a gun that’d been pressed to the same spot only a few hours before. The contrast is impossible to ignore but Sonny puts all his effort into focusing on Rafael, instead.

“Sonny,” Rafael murmurs after a long while. So long that Sonny had nearly, finally dozed off. “Sonny.”

“M’here.” Sonny throws out a sleep-heavy hand and grips Rafael’s shoulder. “M’alive,” he mumbles.

Rafael shakes his head and the wet laugh that follows stirs Sonny awake. “You nearly weren’t.”

Sonny blinks slowly as Rafael’s hands fall from his face. “Yeah, but I am. I’m alive. I’m—I’m fine.” That’s a lie, and the look Rafael levels him with says as much. “Okay, I’m not _fine_. But I’m gonna be.”

Rafael mutters something else, something Sonny can’t catch but he knows it’s fond and sweet. He squeezes Rafael’s shoulder and then pulls, pulls until they move from the edge of the bed to the center of the plush cushion. They’re both still in suits, wrinkled now, but undressing would take too much work.

“I’m here, okay? N’so are you. That’s all that matters.” Sonny steals a quick kiss, then another, and one more when Rafael makes a soft, desperate noise. “Okay?”

“No, it’s not okay.” Rafael’s tone leaves no room for argument. “But it will be.”

Sonny allows a tired smile in response.


End file.
